Talk:Concorde/@comment-62.195.5.104-20170706123650
if cocnorde comes in the game than i think i know where we will find him... in the hollowwoods because those white doors are for the soulrider horses starshine whas by an door meteor whas by an door tin can not but between moorland and fortpinta is a white door that`s tin can`s door and that`s why i think that concorde will appear by an door those doors go to diffrent worlds includief pandoria it`s very strange but i think i know how meteor came in to jorvik when we met linda the moon symbool got stronger and the white door whas probaly also getting stronger and then the day when the door was at strongs meteor got free from pandoria and that`s why the spymaster know that meteor was there starshine was probaly not in pandoria but when the darkriders kidnapt lisa to pandoria the white door got stronger because starshine was still on jorvik and that`s how the privim tree get to lisa in pandoria. tincan was on horse island and the white door was weak alex was then on another horse but when tin can came back to alex they where hol again and there door was stronger. anne`s and concorde`s door is hol weak because bolt of them are probaly stuck in pandoria but when i think we the player have learnd al thinks of the sun circle and are horse also the white door will get stronger and than one day in a story quest later the door will be so strong that it has enough power to bring concorde back to jorvik and then we will get help of him to find anne that we need to go true the portal in guardians dale we will need to activate the portal by making the fithe statue are horse so an portal will open to pandoria and we save anne... i think justin moorland will give us the information about anne and the plans of darkcore when elise comes back and when the darkceremonie will takeplace i think that we will first get a story quest to find the last copies of the ligth ceremonie book to bring them al to fripp there is still someting with him we don`t no what but i ques will find that out soon.. and we still need to bring justin`s horse back to moorland and after that i think there will come an new area pandoria and an story quest to find anne and concorde... after that we wil get a story quest with training probaly the star and moon circle that we be the next years i think and then we will learn dressage from anne she is a pro in that and after a few story quest we will get the story quest for the ligthceremonie to stop garnok and we will save jorvik from the darkness and after al of that new adventures will come soon or someting else like that... i think there will come no end to the story quests well atleasd i hope so. i know this was a theory but it`s just wat i think wat will happen in the future. o and the fifthe door is our door that will problay come also first before the ligth ceremonie.